The Story No One Knew Before
by tvandmoviesaremylife
Summary: Star is in a relationship with David but she begins to connect with Michael in a way she has never been able to connect with David. When Michael gets Star out of a dangerous situation she tells him about her past and he helps her rebuild her life for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers!**

**In this story there are no vampires and everyone is human. Also since Netflix took Lost Boys off of instant watch I couldn't watch it to check quotes and other details so please forgive any minor mistakes, I blame Netflix for it all. Also please note that I do not own Lost Boys.**

My childhood wasn't the best. I mean even if my name weren't Star it would have still been bad. My parents fought violently all the time before eventually divorcing when I was twelve. My mom was a good person, she really meant well, but she worked three jobs just to support the family. When she got home from the last shift of the day the last thing she wanted to do was be a mom. So pretty much all she did was get the crap beaten out of her by my dad. My dad didn't show any more respect for me than he did my mother. I got pretty good at lying to explain the injuries, to this day I think my teachers think I was the biggest klutz in the world. After the divorce I never saw my dad, which was fine be me. Of course then my mom got remarried. Her new husband was worse than dad in some ways. I don't really want to get into it but let's just say the guy could have just gone to a prostitute. Santa Carla Child Protective Services removed me when I was fourteen. My stepfather went to jail for what he did and my mother has never forgiven me for his arrest. I was placed in foster home after foster home but they like to keep the homes for the younger kids so at fifteen I was sent to the Santa Clara Youth Home and Drop-In Shelter. And in this town you know that place was crowded.

I met David when I was sixteen and he was seventeen. He had gone into the shelter looking for directions to the highway and somehow came out with me, a girlfriend. I slept with him a few times and got knocked up. He had a one-bedroom apartment and I moved in with him. I know this whole thing makes me sound like such a slut. But if you were a therapist, which I hope you not because there's not many things I hate more than therapists, you would give me some crap about how promiscuity is a natural reaction to childhood sexual abuse. I don't know about it being a reaction to what happened with mom's second husband but I'll admit I sleep around and I make bad choices and I don't give a shit if you judge me for it.

It was right after I moved in the fights started. He'd say, "Where have you been? Who were you with?" I'd say I wasn't with anyone and get a fist to my face. He was convinced I was cheating on him and paranoid that I was sleeping around. One day after a particularly nasty disagreement I half jokingly said, "Maybe one of these guys you think I've screwed is the dad. Seems like a good excuse for you to leave me." I've never been more scared then when he turned on me after that stupid remark. "Maybe I will," he said in a voice as cold as ice.

After that he kicked my stomach so hard I lost the baby. When he saw the blood from the miscarriage he apologized. He's always been like that, mean as hell then apologetic. I guess that's why I stay with him.

Today we went to the fairgrounds with his gang of losers. After we got pizza at this little crappy and cheap place he told me to meet him by the motorcycles in an hour and left with his buddies. I wandered around the rides and shops without any real goal. I stopped to watch a performance and that's when I saw him. He saw me too. His dark curls framed his face nicely and he looked kind, especially compared to David. For the first time in years when I looked at him I felt the trademark butterflies of a crush flutter inside me. I just felt like I had to get to know this guy, like he was a second chance at love and I couldn't just ignore him, which I realize sounds weird as hell.

He was with some kid and the two of them followed me around for a while before I lost them. After he gave up trying to find me he went to look at a piercing stand. I snuck up behind him, "It's a rip-off," I say, catching him off guard.

He turns around surprised and sees me. "If you want your ear pierced I can do it for you."

It's true, I can. One of the girls in the group home showed me and added a few holes to my ears.

"No thanks," he says with a smile, "I'm Michael."

"Star," I say.

"Oh so you're one of those," he smiles again.

"One of those?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies, "You see I was almost Moonbeam or something like that. But Star's good, I like Star."

"I do too," I say, "I used to hate it though."

"Why?" he asks, "It's a cool name."

"Not when you're introducing yourself to some polite old lady," I smile, "They all ask, do you mean Sue? Or Sarah? And I always say nope it's Star and they give me a funny look."

He laughs, "I guess that could be hard."

I smile again, "Not really, I've had it with old ladies."

"What?" He asks, "Had a fight with your grandma or something?"

"Nah," I reply almost sadly, "I don't got one, at least not one I ever met. I just stopped respecting supposedly well-meaning adults a long time ago."

"Well you're not missing much by not having grandparents, I just moved in with my grandpa, my mom and my brother Sam too. He's a real wacko, not Sam my grandpa, though I guess you could say Sam's a bit of a wacko too," he laughs.

"Tell me about them, your family," I say, intrigued by his normal family.

"Oh let's see," He says, "I'll start with grandpa, he's into taxidermy. I mean like really into it. He has the creepy room with all his dead things in it. And he gets a TV guide but he doesn't have a TV and he has a rule about not ripping off the address label because it tears the cover and he doesn't like when that happens."

"He sounds like a rule nut," I smile.

"Oh he is," Michael smiles, "And Sam's my kid brother, we get along okay I guess. Sam's really into comic books and he's a little weird but he's not bad for a brother. And then there's mom, she's alright I guess, you know how mom's are."

"Actually I don't," I say. "Last time I saw my mom was when child services took me away."

"Oh," he says, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I tell him, "I've gotten over it."

By now we have walked over to the motorcycles. He jumps on a nice blue bike, "Do you want a ride?"

Just then David rode up on his bike, "Star," he calls.

"I really got to go," I tell Michael, "Met me at the comic book store tomorrow."

"Okay," he says, "I will."

I get on the back of David's bike and we drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt bad about leaving Michael in the dust of David's motorcycle but I felt even worse when we got home and David beat me up. "Don't you dare say you weren't flirting with him you stupid slut!"

His fist connects with my nose and I start to bleed. I try to move away from him but he punches me again. "I'm sorry David," I say, "It won't happen again."

He just stomps away to our bedroom. After my nose stops bleeding I join him. He is already asleep on his side of our double bed when I get there. I change into a tank top and an old pair of pajama shorts. Then I lie down next to him. He looks so innocent in his sleep, so unlike his usual mean, angry self. I have this theory that people look younger and kinder in their sleep because while they are asleep they stop pretending they are older or tougher than they are.

The next morning I remember that I told Michael that I would meet him at the comic book store. Luckily David tells me that he's going to a tattoo parlor he likes. It's about an hour and a half there and back along the highway and he likes to spend a while at the tattoo parlor and then get lunch or something. So he'll be gone for a while and I have until at least dinnertime to myself. "Bye David!" I call as he gets on his bike, "See you later."

"Later bitch!" He yells as he drives off.

After he has turned off our street I got dressed and went to do my makeup. I looked in the mirror and groaned a little. There was a pretty nice black eye from the fight David and I had last night. I don't have time to cover it so I just throw on sunglasses and put on a layer of lipstick. I walk to the comic book store and see Michael waiting there. When he sees me he comes over and starts talking, well questioning really, "Who the hell was that guy you went off with last night?"

He looks at me for a minute, then says, "Take off those sunglasses. I like to see who I'm taking to."

I slow take off the glasses. When he sees the black eye his mood changes from annoyed to concerned. "How did you get the black eye?"

"I, uh, um I," I mutter.

"It was the guy wasn't it?" He demands. "The guy you left with last night."

"Don't mess with David," I tell him.

"David seems like a really nice guy," he says, "Beating up your girlfriend is such a kind thing to do."

"I have absolutely no clue where I would be without David," I tell him.

"Well tell me the story of you and David?" He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"So I'll understand why you stay with the bastard," he replies.

"Okay," I say, "Um you already know Child Protective Services took me from my parents, that was when I was fourteen. I was in maybe six foster homes that year but none of them worked out so they put me in SCYHS."

"What the hell is SCYHS?"

"Santa Carla Youth Home and Shelter. It's like a group home with a runaway shelter attached," I explain.

"Oh, okay," he says, "Continue."

"So there I was fifteen years old and stuck in a group home with 40 other girls. That's where I got the ear piercings and learned to pierce ears. Anyway I was there for a year before I met David. We all had "chores" that we had to do and my job was sitting at front desk everyday. I really liked the job, which is why they let me stay there, all the other girls would rotate jobs every week. I would answer the phone and if anyone came in I was in change of getting him or her where they needed to be. Anyway it was almost the end of one of the weekend shifts and nobody had come in for a while. I was about to fall asleep when he came in, David, that is. He had just moved to town and he need directions to one of the highways."

"So you gave him directions." Michael said.

"Yeah, but we flirted for a while before someone called and I had to answer the phone. When I was done with the call he had left but he had left me a note. It said, met me outside tomorrow at six thirty. I snuck out and met him. We went to dinner and afterwards, well."

"You slept together," Michael filled in the blanks.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm not proud of it. We slept together a few more times and then I got pregnant. We were both freaking out and I decided to move in with him. A few weeks later I miscarried but we stay together, that was a year ago. If I hadn't moved in with David I would still be living in a room with 20 other girls in a youth home. I don't mind a few black eyes for the right to not be institutionalized."

"There are other options beside the youth home and David," Michael says.

"Like what," I ask, "Prostitution?"

"You might be good at it," he says jokingly.

"Shut up," I say with a smile. "But seriously what?"

"Maybe you could get a job and get your own apartment, or find a roommate," he suggested. "Or maybe you could find someone who would rent you a room."

"Like who?" I ask, "Look around, we live in the murder capital of the world. Half the people would be too scared to rent a room to a potential murderer and the other half are probably murderers."

"Maybe my granddad can rent you a room, there's one over the garage that my uncle used to live in. I'll talk to my mom."

After that Michael and I walked around all day. We just talked, mostly about music and movies. He told me stories about his family and his friends back home and I told him stories about the group home. When he asked me if I liked anything about being there I told him that I liked that I didn't have to worry at night. He asked what I meant by that and I changed the subject. At the end of the day he gave me his phone number and told me to call him at anytime for any reason.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the lost boys!

The next morning David still hadn't come home but one of his friend called and said that there was some kind of motorcycle convention that they had forgotten to tell me about and he would be there all day and would probably be home late tonight or early tomorrow morning. I grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and was drinking it when I glanced at the calendar, which said it was the 24th. I practically dropped the beer before dumping it down the sink, grabbing David's car keys and running out the door. David inherited the car from his father and it's not the prettiest looking but I hate taking David's stupid motorcycle everywhere. When I get to the drugstore I get what I need and drive home as fast as I can. I take three tests just to be sure.

When I get three positives I really start to panic but then I see Michael's phone number on the kitchen counter where I left it. I dial the number as fast as I can.

When the ringing stops and someone picks up I start talking before they can say anything, "This is Star, Michael I have to talk to you, this is really important."

The person on the other end interrupts, "This isn't Michael, it's his brother."

"Oh hi Sam," I say.

"Do I know you?"

"No but your brother mentioned your name."

"Oh, he went into town but he should be home soon. If you need to talk to him you can just come over here and wait for him."

"Alright," I say, "What's the address?"

In ten minutes I'm pulling into the driveway of Michael's grandfather's weird house. A woman is sitting on the porch, I'm guessing that she's Michael's mom. When I get out of the car and walk to the porch she sees me. "Oh, hi," she says, "Are you looking for Michael?"

"Yeah, I'm Star," I tell her, "Are you his mom?"

"Yes, call me Lucy," she smiles, "He's not home yet. You look upset is anything wrong?"

"Just everything," I reply.

"Talk to me about it," she says, gesturing for me to sit next to her.

I sit down and for some reason I decide to talk to her, she looks nice, like she actually cares about what's bothering me. I look at her again, then that a deep breathe and spit it out, "I'm pregnant, again."

She looks shocked and worried. "Don't worry," I tell her, "It's not Michael's."

She looks a bit less upset, "What do you mean again? Have you been pregnant before?"

"Twice," I tell her.

"What happened?" She asks.

"The first time I got an abortion and the second time I lost the baby."

"Oh," she says, "I had a miscarriage once, before I had Sam. It's tough to go through."

"Yeah I guess," I say, "But I was actually relieved."

"Who was the dad?"

"Same dad as the baby I'm having now."

"And the first time?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Sometimes it helps," she says, "I'm not judging you."

"My stepdad," I start to say and then stop. "My stepdad, he used to come into my room at night, and, you know, do stuff."

She looks at me kindly.

"Then after a while he started, uh, forcing me to, to, have sex with him. I didn't want to. When my period was late I made an anonymous call to the police said I suspected sexual abuse. When they investigated they took me to a doctor who figured out I was raped and I got an abortion. He's in jail now; my mom hasn't talked to me since. She thinks it was my fault."

By now I'm crying and Lucy has wordlessly handed me a tissue. "It's wasn't your fault Star," she says. "People do terrible things to other people. The only person who's at fault is the person doing the bad things."

"I don't know why I slept with guys after that. I think I thought if I had sex by choice enough times I would forget what it feels like to be forced."

"I'll bet it didn't help," she says, but not in an unkind way.

I shake my head no.

"I slept with David because I thought he could get me out of the group home but then I got pregnant again. He wasn't happy but he stuck with me," I say.

"Michael was telling me about a friend of his, whose boyfriend beats her up, was that you?"

"Yeah," I tell her, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say, "For being weak. For having problems. For being stupid and sleeping around. For staying with someone that hurts me. And I'm especially sorry for unloading all of this on you."

"You haven't done anything terribly wrong," she says. "You've made some bad choices but so has everyone else. We just have to try to make the right decisions when we can and forgive ourselves when we make the wrong ones."

"I guess," I say, trying to remember the last time someone was so patient with me.

"Where do you live?" Lucy asks.

"With my boyfriend," I tell her.

"Star," she says, "I can't let you go back to your boyfriend. You aren't safe there. And if he hurts you imagine what he would do to this baby."

"I want to leave him," I tell her, "I really do. But I have no place to go. I don't want to go back to SCYHS."

I see how confused she looks so I explain, "Santa Carla Youth Home and Shelter."

"You can stay here," she tells me, "My father won't mind."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I do not own the Lost Boys.**

Around then Michael gets home and sees me sitting out on the porch. "Oh," he says, "Hi Star, what's up?"

"I…um…" I start to say something but can't find the right words.

"She's having a bit of a rough day," Lucy finishes for me. "We were just chatting."

"Oh," said Michael, "Where's David?"

"This motorcycle thing," I say, "One of those convention things, he's think of getting another bike and there are supposed to be good deals there."

"How long will he be there?"

"Don't matter."

"Why not?"

"I'm not gonna be in that tiny little apartment when he gets back. I'm staying here."

"Good for you," Michael said.

"Star," Lucy said, "I'm going to get some stuff, want to join me?"

"I'll come," said Michael.

"I was going to look at makeup, I've been eyeing this shade of lipstick and I need another woman's opinion on how it looks but if you want to come Michael you can."

"Mom didn't I just hear you telling Mrs. Peterson on the phone that you never tried out new shades of lipstick? You're a terrible liar. What are you really doing in town?"

I'm pretty good at coming up with a lie on the spot. "I need tampons, Michael," I say, "That's why we didn't want you to come."

Michael looked very uncomfortable, "I'm going inside. See you later."

As we were pulling away I saw Sam talking to Michael.

When we far enough down the rode Lucy turns to me, "Good lie," she says.

"Where are we really going?" I ask.

"I want you to go see a doctor okay?"

"I guess," I tell her. "I don't have any money though."

"I'll pay," she says.

"You don't mind," I ask.

"No," she says, "I really don't."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Taking me under your wing."

"Because you need someone to look out for you," she said, "And I hope that someday if you see someone who needs help you'll give it to them."

"Thank you," I said, "I hope I'll be able to give somebody help someday."


End file.
